1. Field
The invention is in the field of manually operated implements, e.g. snow movers or other utility devices, such as garden tools.
2. State of the Art
A multitude of manually operated snow movers and garden tools have been devised through the years. In each case, the goal was to provide a simple implement that accomplished a specific task with a minimum of effort on the part of the user. The result has been that the average home owner today has a plethora of implements, each designed for a specific task, such as plowing snow, cultivating, raking, leveling, weeding, etc. A few incorporate wheels but most do not.
As an example of the prior art, most manually operated snow movers are in the form of snow shovels which must be lifted by hand. Consequently, the size of the shovel blade has a practical limitation. Some utility devices have been equipped with wheels, which have necessitated the incorporation of extensive frame structure that has added considerably to cost and weight of the implement. In addition, prior wheeled implements have suffered from an undesirable twisting action when pushed against a heavy load. This has apparently been due to inadequate coupling between the operator's handles and the utility device. Further, prior implements have had no provision for adjusting the angle of inclination of the handle, as is often desired.